


the domestic norm

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic husbands, the mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert got his white cupboards, aaron just annoys him by accidentally smearing his 'oily, straight from the scrapyard' hands all over them - on a daily basis.





	the domestic norm

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy xx

 

Aaron comes through the door and kicks off his shoes with ease, blowing out a breath and then walking towards the sofa. Liv's already text, she's at Gabby's, staying over to finish a school presentation which he knows is just about as real as the ones he used to do.

  
Aaron frowns, expects to see Robert laying out on the sofa considering he wasn't where he usually is, stirring something or other around in the kitchen, wiggling his hips just a little as he hums. It always makes Aaron laugh, to think that the first thing he usually is greeted with when he comes home is the back of Robert's head, or his arse, yeah that's a better way of thinking about it isn't it.

  
Aaron's gagging for a beer, abandons his search for his husband who should have been home before him today and then comes towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and taking out a can before rummaging through the cupboards like a little boy. There's nothing in, Robert's fault because he was too late to book an online delivery, too proud to just own up to it and go and get what they needed from David's like every other person did in the village.

  
Aaron swigs at the can and then finally he sees Robert coming towards him, he's got this green jumper on and it's dark enough to bring out his eyes. Aaron's Adam's apple bobbles at the sight of him and then he frowns as he sees the look on Robert's face.

  
"What's wrong with you?" Aaron says, genuinely confused by the wide eyed expression his husband has on his face. It's only when he moves out the way does he recognise what he's done, _again_ , this time not even meaning to.

  
It's his grubby hands, stained with oil that he doesn't even remember being there, and it's sprawled out over the front of the fridge, over the white cupboards with the stupid no handles thing. It's really Robert's fault, Aaron has nothing to grip onto so instead there's countless streaks of oil and grease from his hands.

  
Robert shakes his head as he looks at it and then looks back to Aaron, trying hard not to soften.

  
"How many times Aaron?" Robert says angrily, and then he looks towards the door, Aaron's dirty boots just shy of resting in the shoe rack he bought the other week. "It's like you love just get me annoyed." He says, shaking his head again.

  
Aaron smiles, can't help himself, finds it laughable, really laughable because Robert's got a hand on his hip and he's getting redder by the second and all it's doing is making him look sexier.

  
Aaron bites his lip, watches Robert roll his eyes and start wiping down the white cupboards with a cloth, the stains comes off with ease, don't leave a trace but that's not the point.

  
Suddenly Robert feels Aaron's arms wrapping around his waist. "What did I do to make you so angry at me?" He asks, teasing, _really teasing_ and then raising an eyebrow as he he nestles into Robert's neck and kisses at it gently.

  
Robert turns around too quickly and then it's like his heart body melts as he sees the way Aaron's looking at him. Aaron pouts, eyes all big, "Promise not to do that again." He whispers with a smile.

  
Robert's eyes narrow. "Bet ya just do it on purpose, 'cause I got to have them when you were so dead against them." He says, looks up towards the white cupboards and then shakes his head as he rubs at Aaron's arm.

  
"As if I'd ever be that mean." Aaron teases, knows that they'll probably order a takeaway tonight because by the time they're finished this back and forth thing it'll be too late to cook.

  
"Yeah." Robert moves closer, snakes a hand around Aaron's hip tightly and Aaron can't help but gasp. "As if." He smiles before leaning down a little to kiss his annoying husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on my tumblr pages - @littlelooneyluna & @robronheadcanons ;)


End file.
